Lunar Bell
by lorry11109915
Summary: The Mane 6 find a little filly in Discord's care. They help him take care of her and show her around Ponyville. But, this filly has no memory of her past and possesses great powers. Powers that a few certain ponies want to use for evil. AU. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you.
1. Giant Ice Cream

Twilight Sparkle awoke to the sounds of screaming ponies. "What's going on out there?" she wondered as she looked out the window. She gasped at what she saw. Ponies were running left and right from what looked like giant ice cream cones.

She and Spike ran outside just as the rest of the Mane 6 were getting to the front of her house. "What do ya think this is about, Twi?" Apple Jack asked. Pinkie Pie was busy catching an ice cream cone. "All I know is-" she pause to take a lick. "-it's delicious!" she shrieked happily as she chased another cone. "I think we need to talk to Princess Celestia about this." Twilight suggested.

Suddenly, Discord appeared by them. "No need to tell Celestia! Everything is under control!" he said, worried. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow at him. "What's got you all worked up?" she asked. Discord shook his head. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" Twilight thought his behavior was suspicious, too. "Discord, did you do this?" she asked. He shook his head again. "Of course, I didn't." "Then, who did?" Rarity asked. Discord shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask the princesses?" he asked annoyed. Twilight shrugged. "Okay, we will." she said as they started walking to go to the train station. Discord stopped them. "No, no! There's no need to! I've got this under control." he assured them. Then, he snapped his fingers, sending them all back to their houses, and departed.

The next morning, Twilight went to pay Discord a visit. "Discord?! Are you home?" she asked, peeking her head through the mouth of the cave Discord lived in. "Twilight! What a pleasant surprise!" he greeted. "Discord, what happened earlier? Why didn't you want us to tell Princess Celestia about it?" she asked. Discord frowned. "How do I know I can trust you and the others?" he said, crossing his arms. Twilight rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you trust us?" she countered. Discord groaned in defeat. "Fine. I'll show you. Get the others and meet me back here." he said. Twilight was worried by his serious expression. _What's got him so troubled? _she thought._  
_


	2. Meet Lunar Bell

Twilight gathered her friends and brought them to Discord's cave. He ushered them into the deepest part of the cave. "Now, before I show you this, promise you won't freak out." he said. The Mane 6 nodded. "Pinkie promise." he demanded. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." they said in unison. "Geez, Discord, what is it, already?" Rainbow Dash asked. Discord disappeared and reappeared with a little filly in his arms. The filly had a deep turquoise coat and a dark brown somewhat curly mane and tail and brown eyes. She also had a horn, wings, and two sharp horns atop her head that curved outward. "Discord, who is this?" Twilight asked. Discord set the filly on the ground. "Her name is Lunar Bell. Or, at least. that's what I've named her. When I found her, she didn't know who she was." he explained as Lunar Bell hid behind him. "So, she's the one who made the giant ice cream cones?" Rarity asked. Discord nodded. Pinkie Pie snuck behind Lunar Bell and shouted, "Hey, there, Lunar Bell!" Lunar Bell shrieked and ran behind Fluttershy. "Pinkie, you scared her. You have to be more gently with your approach." Fluttershy told her. Then, she turned to face Lunar Bell. "Hello, Lunar Bell. My name is Fluttershy." she introduced. Lunar Bell smiled.

"How are you, kid? The name's Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said. Lunar Bell gasped, then started jumping up and down. "You two are pegesuses! Just like me!" she exclaimed, stretching out her wings. "I believe the plural form is 'pegesi.'" Rarity corrected politely. Lunar Bell turned toward her. "Wow! You're pretty." she complimented. "Why, thank you, Lunar Bell." Rarity said, smiling and running a hoof through her mane. Twilight walked over to Lunar Bell. "Lunar Bell, do you know what type of pony you are?" she asked. Lunar Bell nodded. "Uncle Discord said that I'm technically an alicorn because I have a horn and wings, like you do. But, I also have these two other horns on top of my head, so... I don't know." she spoke rapidly.

Later on, Discord had agreed to let Lunar Bell stay with the Mane 6 in Ponyville for a while. He told her he would visit, but he would be spending a lot of his time trying to find out about her past. Twilight was in her library, looking through books. "Hey, Twilight. Is it okay if I show Lunar Bell around town?" Spike asked. Twilight nodded. "Just make sure she stays safe." she warned. Spike nodded. He hopped onto Lunar Bell's back. "Let's go, LB!" he said.

While they were walking around town, ponies stared at Lunar Bell's two extra horns. Although Lunar Bell didn't notice them staring, Spike did. Then, three fillies ran up to them. "Howdy, Spike! Who's the new filly?" Apple Bloom asked. "This is Lunar Bell. LB, these are some of my friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Spike introduced. "Hi." Lunar Bell said shyly. "Hi, Lunar Bell. I'm Sweetie Belle!" Sweetie Belle said. "I'm Apple Bloom, and this here is Scootaloo." Apple Bloom said. "So, where are you guys headed?" Scootaloo asked Spike. He shrugged. "Nowhere, really. I was just showing Lunar Bell around Ponyville." he said. "Can we go, too?" Sweetie Belle asked. "How 'bout it, LB?" Spike asked Lunar Bell. She nodded.

While they were walking, Sweetie Belle noticed a certain somepony walking towards them. "Oh, no." she mumbled. "What?" Lunar Bell asked. "Well, well. If it isn't the Blank Flanks?" Diamond Tiara taunted. Apple Bloom scowled. "What do you want, Diamond Tiara?" Scootaloo asked angrily. Diamond sneered toward Lunar Bell. "Who's that? Another blank flank crusader of yours?" she asked. Lunar Bell, not knowing how mean Diamond Tiara is, stuck her hoof out to her. "Hi. I'm Lunar Bell." she said. Diamond noticed Lunar's sharp horns and smacked her hoof away. "Don't touch me, you monster!" she shrieked. Lunar Bell took a step away from Diamond Tiara and looked at the ground. Scootaloo got up in Diamond's face. "Take that back! She's not a monster!" she said. Diamond Tiara pushed Scootaloo away. "Oh, yeah? Then, why does she have those horns on her head?" she asked, pointing at them. Apple Bloom frowned, not having an answer. "Ha! Didn't think you'd have an answer. Now, get outta my way. I, unlike some ponies, am actually needed somewhere." she said as she pushed by them. Once she was gone, Sweetie Belle huffed. "What a jerk!" she exclaimed. "Yeah." Spike agreed. Lunar Bell sniffled. "LB? What's wrong?" Spike asked. Lunar Bell shook her head. "Nothing... can we go back to Twilight's house? Maybe she found out what I am by now." she asked. Spike nodded. "Sure. See you guys later." he said to the CMCs. "Bye." Lunar Bell said before galloping back to Twilight's house.


	3. Pictures and My Precious 4th Wall

"You're a Magicornibus." Twilight told Lunar Bell. "A Magi-who-what?" Lunar asked. Twilight showed Lunar Bell a picture of a Magicornibus. "A Magicornibus. It means 'magic antlers.' Although, since you're not an Earth Pony, I guess the correct term would be an Alicornian Magicornibus, but-"

"Ahh! My head! No more sciencey words, please!" Lunar Bell begged. Twilight rolled her eyes. "The book says that Magicornabi used to live underground Saddlearabia." she read. Lunar Bell looked at the picture in the book. It was a Magicornibus, pointing and yelling at Princess Celestia, who was a filly at the time. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the Magicornibus. Twilight looked at the picture and shrugged. "I'm not sure, actually. Maybe, you could ask Princess Celestia when we go visit her." she said.

The Mane 6, Spike, and Lunar Bell boarded a train to Canterlot. Lunar Bell looked through the book and saw a picture of Nightmare Moon. "Who's she?" she asked Pinkie Pie. "Oh, that's Nightmare Moon. She's actually Princess Luna, but like a crazy version of her." Pinkie explained. Lunar Bell enjoyed the way Pinkie Pie talked and explained things, so she found other pictures she didn't recognize. "What's this?" she asked. Pinkie looked at the book. "Oh, that's Queen Chrysalis. She's a changeling. She tried to steal Princess Cadence's wedding and marry Twilight's brother!" Pinkie exclaimed. Lunar Bell looked through the book until she stumbled upon a picture that scared her. "Why is Uncle Discord a statue?!" she shrieked. Twilight looked over and saw the picture. "Well, Discord had done some bad things. So, we... put him in time-out." she said. Lunar Bell looked out the window of the train and saw a palace. "Looks like we're here." Fluttershy commented. Lunar Bell closed the book and hopped off the train with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was busy asking ponies about Lunar Bell. Every pony he asked either didn't know anything or were too frightened by his appearance to speak. "This is hopeless." he sighed heavily. "Hopeless, indeed." somepony said behind him. Discord turned around and saw a pale blue pony smiling smugly at him. "who are you?" he asked. The pony inhaled dramatically. "The Great and Powerful Trixie is not unknown by anypony!" Trixie exclaimed. Discord rolled his eyes. "Then, how come I've never heard of you?" he asked, crossing his arms. Trixie glared at him. "Only important ponies know Trixie." she said. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked her. "Why does Trixie keep doing what?" she asked. Discord pointed at her. "That! Talking like that! You don't have to say that it's you talking." Discord pointed at the computer screen. "That's _her _job." he said. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rock came flying and hit Discord in the arm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. He picked up the rock and saw a note attached to it. _  
_

_Dear Discord, Stop breaking the 4th wall! It's already crumbling as we speak, because of this! Sincerely, Author._

Discord threw the rock to the side. "Now, about the Magicornibus..." Trixie said. Discord glared at her. "Leave Lunar Bell alone." he growled. "Oh, but we need her." somepony else said. Discord turned and saw Queen Chrysalis. "She's an important part of our plan to take over Equestria." she declared. Discord smirked at them. "Oh, really? Well, that's too bad, because Lunar Bell's on her way back to Saddlearabia. She'll be returned home, and you'll be out of a plan." he said. Trixie shook her head and chuckled. "Do you think Trixie's that stupid? Trixie has a mole, or should Trixie say filly, in Ponyville who will tell her about Lunar Bell's whereabouts." she said. Then, on cue, Diamond Tiara stepped out of the darkness. "She and the others are headed to Canterlot to talk to the princesses." she said, smiling an evil smile. "See you around, Discord." Chrysalis taunted. Discord plunged forward to stop them, but they vanished before he could. "Oh, no." he said under his breath.


End file.
